The present invention relates to a bag, more particularly, a bag that may be converted into a ballistic protection device and which can be deployed and worn for protection from bullets or shrapnel.
Bullet proof vests have been worn by police and protection groups for years. Due to heightened concerns of safety in situations where no police or military persons are present, a simple device for civilians is needed that offers excellent protection, is unobtrusive, easy to use and easy to carry.
As mentioned previously, devices of the prior art include bullet proof vests. Bullet proof vests serve as excellent protection for the upper body, but are too obvious, hot, unfashionable and constraining for every day use by a civilian.
Other devices include several variations of a bullet proof shield. In one form found in the prior art, a protective ballistic panel includes a first-impact, front layer and a spaced rear layer each of which is made of a relatively tough, nonmetallic material. This variation only protects one side of the user""s body, is difficult to carry around for everyday use and is equally as unfashionable as the bullet proof vest.
In another variation, a backpack carrier is wrapped with layers of bullet proof material creating a bulletproof backpack. The backpack may be held up like a shield in the event that the user comes under fire. Though the backpack carrier configuration is easy to carry and unobtrusive, the backpack also acts as a shield and protects only one side of the user""s body. Similar concerns arise with another bag-like variation where the bag-style container includes a compartment in the bag that contains bullet proof material and panels attached to the bag that unfold to enlarge the backpack shield. Although this bag configuration also solves the problems of fashionability and constraint, full protection is still not afforded with the shield.
Thus, there exists a need for an easily transportable, unobtrusive, practical device that not only can be carried by its user, but can be easily and quickly deployed and provide protection to more than a single portion of the user""s body.
The present invention provides a fashionable, transportable, dual usage device that is easily deployable and that provides protection to more than a single portion of the user""s body.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a hand-held case is convertible to a ballistic protection device. A case has first and second sides joined around three ends to form a cavity suitable for carrying articles. The first side of the case includes at least one compartment having dimensions substantially within a surface area of the first side of the case. A ballistic resistant material is disposed within the compartment of the first side of the case. A detachable panel comprising ballistic resistant material is attachable to and detachable from the case. A first strap is connected between the detachable panel and the case for hanging the detachable panel and the compartment over opposite sides of a body to provide ballistic protection.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of converting a bag to a ballistic protection device comprises providing a bag having at least one compartment substantially covering a surface area of a first side of the bag, providing ballistic resistant material disposed within the compartment, removing a ballistic resistant panel from the bag, and placing a first strap connected between the bag and the ballistic resistant panel over a shoulder for hanging the ballistic resistant panel and the compartment over opposite sides of a body to provide ballistic protection.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.